inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzushi Chaos
Suzushi Chaos (涼しいカオス,Suzushī kaosu) also know as Kessho Chaos '(結晶カオス,Kesshō kaosu) is the Captain and forward of Team Galaxy and Silver Warriors. her Agent name is Cold (コールド) , Later New Inazuma in the movie. Dub Names: Crystal Chaos and Carpo Chaos Profile Normal = '' '' ''"The cool tomboy, her acts are just as cool how she plays." |-| Used in UA= ''"The serious girl, why doesn't she show an emotion?."' |-| Second = "she's very violent and beat everything in her path"' Appearance She has blue short hair and dark red eyes and she wears a cap (randomly), Her casual clothes consists of a white t-shirt and a dark blue vest and wearing a short jeans with black sneakers and she wears her soccer uniform and her school uniform. her second clothes consists of a lightblue jacket with white sleeves, she wears a short jeans and blue sneaker. her cap is light blue the same color of her jacket. Used in UA she has long blue hair with dark red eyes. She has a mouthcap and an eyepatch as accessories. she shows sometimes a drak purple cold aura... MixiMax Hono Hikari When chaos miximax with Hono, has she got red hair that long with spikes is with blue hairlights. her eyes are Orange but as she does a ice shot change her element and than are her eyes blue, she can change her element. Adult In adult form she looks more feminine, than she have bleu hair with white hairlights, her eyes are just red. She wears a darkblue T-shirt with a long grey jacket open, and blue jeans and lightblue with black sneakers. she have sometimes her cap on and her work clothes are a white blouse with a black jacket open a long black jeans with black and white boots. Personality First she is cold as she used in UA, calm and shows no emotion and trusts no one and hate love because she thinks that is a waste of time. She was a very serious person. Later is she very playful, helpful, lazy and talented in soccer, she keeps her head cool by everything but sometimes not everything. She isn't that serious anymore only when needed. Her second personality is, aggresive and violent, she beats everyone in her path. She enjoys when chaos ensues! MixiMax Adult As she adult is she very nice and helpful she keeps her head cool by everything, She often eats ice cream. She more feminine than she was in the past. Background Suzushi was born like a normal girl but her parents died in an accident. Her brothers got into another orpahange. Suzushi went to Sungarden and became friends with a lot of people there but got adopted soon after her arrival. Her new parents where pretty mean and abused her so she ran away from them and became very serious in taking care of herself and so. She meets street soccer and kept playing to get money. Plot She meets the people of Sungarden and hears their story. Kessho no Chaos In Go Teams *Team Galaxy *Silver Hakuren *Silver Warriors *Galaxy Warriors Hissatsu Only In anime: *'SH Ice Tornado' *'SH Frozen Fire ' *'OF Electric Rain' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'OF Freeze' *'SH Chaos Meteor' In Season 2. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' In Season 3. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze' *'OF Freeze Ground' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' in GO. *'SH Ice Tornado' *'SH Dimension Break' *'OF Freeze' *'DF Freeze Ground' Inazuma eleven strikers. *'SH Dimension Break' *'SH Ice Tornado' *'DF Freeze Ground' *'OF Freez' *'SHChaos Meteor' Combination Hissatsu *'SH Frozen Fire' *'OF Electric Rain' MixiMax. ;Vampire Witch *'SH Enternal Darkness' ;Hono hikari *'SH Laser Ray' Keshin *'KHkyukyoku no chaos joo ' Keshin Armed *'KHKyukyoku no chaos joo' **'SH Kessho no chaos' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Vampire Witch' **'SH Eternal Darkness' *'MIMAX Hono hikari' **'SH Laser Ray''' Stats At Lvl. 99 *GP: 163 *TP: 157 *Kick: 172 *Dribbling: 123 *Block: 111 *Catch: 63 *Technique: 122 *Speed: 133 *Stamina: 86 *Lucky: 80 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *TP: 172 *Kick: S *Guard: A *Body: S *Speed: S *Control: A *Catch: A Relatives *Suzushi Ishi (Brother) *Suzushi Hiuchiishi (Brother) *Suzuno Fuusuke (Best Friend) *Atsuya Yamato (Cousin) *Senso Akio (Special Friend) Friends *Hono Hikari *Dendo Kaminari *Nagumo Haruya *Kira Gaia *Shadow arrowwe *Tsumetai kaze *Reito Hikami *Hasuike An Trivia *She's gazelle's childhood friend *her second personality is the opposite of her normal personality. *people think she is a boy *she has 2 japanese names her real name and that of Father. *in dub chaos is her last name and her first name in japanese *She talks often in herself Gallery Drawings of Suzushi from other people hehe ty very much ^^ .FANFIC Stories. *Background story *The power of chaos (Chapter 1) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 FanFictions Kessho no Chaos! *Ina11:Kessho no Chaos *Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Chapter 1 *Ina11:Kessho no Chaos Chapter 2 ---- Tnx! for coming! on my page ;D Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fan Art Category:CCC Category:Darkness element Category:Ice element Category:Team Galaxy Category:Silver Warriors Category:OC Characters Category:Female Category:Universe Academy Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Captains Category:Forward Category:Midfielder Category:Defender